1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory module test, and more particularly, to a memory module packaging test system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of semiconductor chips may be used to form modules, even if the chips can be operated independently. An example of these modules is a memory module comprising several memory chips.
The characteristics of memory modules may be tested to confirm whether the memory modules are operating properly. Testing techniques may involve using a memory test device, and/or memory modules may be packaged in a test system.
Memory modules may not be tested in an environment where memory modules are installed, but in a separate experimental environment using the memory test device. Such testing may not provide accurate results because the characteristics of the memory modules, such as noise in the environment where memory modules are installed (for example) may not be present. Therefore, a memory module packaging test method, which is known in the art, may be implemented.
Although conventional testing techniques may provide acceptable performance, they are not without shortcomings. For example, the capacity of memory modules may increase, and therefore the time required to test memory modules may increase, and the mass production of memory modules may be difficult. Also, fast unbuffered dual in-line memory modules (UDIMM) may not be tested using a conventional memory module packaging test method as the operation speed of the memory modules may be increased.